Unexpected Love
by Different Child
Summary: Urzai Month 2013
1. Song

Welcome to Urzai month! I started this because of my love for Urzai and I hope you can all share in this with me! It begins today on April 1, 2013 and if all goes well, I hope to continue

The first prompt is song. Let's see where that takes us!

Dedicated to Elle (**fictitiousburn****, xavalos** on tumblr) ! Also to my Ozai (**exfirelordozai**) for being such a wonderful RP partner these past few months. Here's to what we've done and hopefully much more!

In addition I want to say the timing was inspired by **Lady Avatar's **birthday being this past Saturday. I wanted to start on then, but starting at the beginning of a month seemed the best.

To Urzai!

* * *

As usual, Ozai wandered the palace after dinner. He tried to do it as often as possible when work allowed. Thankfully tonight was one of those nights. It was his thinking time, his peace, his solitude and silence. Tonight however, that silence was broken with a song.

The young prince was curious at the sound. It was coming from the direction of the Royal Garden. Odd as it sounded like a beautiful voice. He was curious. It was a woman, which narrowed down the possibilities significantly. It was the Royal Garden, meaning it had to be a member of the Royal family. The only female currently alive in such was his wife? That didn't quite make sense to him.

This wasn't something he heard often, music in general. He wasn't one for it himself, though he didn't loathe it. Iroh was more of the music person, though he certainly didn't have the talent. His father never liked it much at all. And he never found a need for it. So hearing someone, likely his wife, singing caught him off guard a bit.

He walked towards the garden, listening to the unusual song coming from her lips. He couldn't figure out what it was at first…But then he realized why. It was in the old tongue. It hadn't been used for years; only the sages still used it now. Even they used the modern language most of the time. He'd had lessons in it as a child but he never excelled in that area, nor had he cared to.

Her beautiful voice didn't diminish as he realized it. In fact, he was impressed. It seemed there were many things he didn't know about his wife. What surprised him though was that she didn't say it. It shouldn't considering in their marriage of over a year, he still felt as though he hadn't finished getting to know her.

To ensure no interruption, Ozai stood off to the side while she finished her song. He wanted to listen but he wasn't sure how well it would be received if he walked in. Besides, she might stop and he didn't want her to do that.

Ursa looked sad, or pensive at the least as she continued the song in her beautiful soprano voice until it reached it's climax, and eventual end. He listened and watched, trying to figure out what she would do next. If she was going to sing again, he wasn't sure he wanted to interrupt. However it didn't seem like that would happen as shortly thereafter she sat by the turtleduck pond and began talking. He moved slightly closer to see if he could hear what she was saying. He wondered if he'd realized he was there. But as she began, he could tell she certainly wasn't talking TO him.

"So many things have been happening lately…I feel like my life has been flipped upside down lately. I suppose it shouldn't be that much of a shock now. It's been over a year. But somehow…this makes it seem more real. It hits home so to speak." She paused, looking out at the water as if she was pondering what she just said.

The speaking became more of whispering so it became harder for the Fire Prince to hear. "It's strange isn't it? How circumstances make all the difference. I'm surrounded by people, sometimes more than in the village, but I feel so alone. That feeling of being in a crowd yet being alone…Though I don't think I'll be alone now. I'm not sure that'd even be possible." Ursa laughed slightly, looking down at herself.

"I also imagined our circumstances to be different. I thought we'd meet in a difference place, in a different time. But that wasn't how it was meant to be. I thought I would be with Ikem. I thought we would marry and spend the rest of our lives together. I thought we'd have children together…But it isn't so."

Princess or not, she was still herself. She never forgot her past. "Forgive me if I seem ungrateful at the moment. Maybe it's you doing this to me, making things out of sorts. " Her hands shifted from their position in her lap.

"But I believe we can learn to work together. It may take time, but I believe it. I didn't anticipate this happening so soon but I'm somewhat grateful. For the first time since I've been here…I feel like maybe things will be alright. It makes things hit home sooner, which is why I think this rattled me so much." She sighed and took a calming breath. "Everything happens for a reason…" With that she let herself sit in silence, taking in the cool night air.

After he heard silence for the longest time, he finally stepped out of the shadows to approach her. "Are you done talking to yourself now?"

Startled, Ursa turned around to face him, dropping her hands. Normally she would have picked up on his presence sooner but she was so lost in thought that she'd let herself slip this time. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." He responded, looking at her curiously. "You sing." Ozai stated, a fact not a question.

Relieved, his wife nodded. "I do. I suppose you heard me then."

"Why did you hide it? It's a desirable enough trait in a potential wife. My father may not have much of an appreciation for music, nor do I, but we wouldn't hold it against you." Truthfully he liked it even if he wouldn't say it aloud.

"Some things, Prince Ozai, are private." The response was simple and brief. She stood up to leave but stopped, nearly falling over.

Ozai moved quickly and caught her, sitting her down. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just a little dizzy."

"First you excuse yourself for not feeling well at dinner, now you nearly faint. Clearly it's something." He wondered if she was ill.

"Really. I'm fine. It's completely normal." Ursa assured him, attempting to gain her bearings.

"How is almost fainting normal?" His voice betrayed some emotion despite attempting to keep himself collected.

"Dizziness isn't uncommon in the earlier part of pregnancy." She'd seen many of the women in her village have children and several of her friends had their own. Ursa knew, plus she'd talked to the healer.

Ozai stopped in his tracks. "Pregnancy? You're…pregnant?"

She nodded, taking a deep breath. She wasn't sure how he'd react to the news.

"You're sure?"

"One hundred percent. I spoke to the healer just this morning."

"I'm…going to be a father?" This both terrified him and excited him. He knew his father would be pleased he'd finally produced an heir. But terrified because…he had no idea how to be a father. And he did not want to be like Azulon was with him. Nor did he like the idea of being as foolish and lax as Iroh.

"Yes." Ursa took his hand and placed it on her still small stomach. It wouldn't remain that way for too much longer. "Are you mad?"

Despite his conflicted feelings, mad wasn't one of them. "Why on earth would I be mad? I'm going to be a father…" The second son looked down at his hand on his wife's stomach then looked back up at her.

Once more Ursa nodded, hoping he was alright since he kept asking that.

"I'm not sure I'll be a good one. You've seen me with Lu Ten. I don't really do children." Though it was his duty to produce heirs. He'd always known he'd have them but he never really thought that part through.

"No one knows what kind of parent they'll be until they are one. Besides," Ursa said, putting her hands on top of his. "We're in this together. All three of us."

"All three of us…" Ozai repeated, looking down at her stomach again before kissing her. "As terrifying as that sounds, I think I could get used to that."

His wife kissed him back, smiling. "I think I could too."

* * *

**A/N: **SOO there's my first submission for Urzai Month. Sorry it sucks. XD I couldn't get the ending right. But there we go. I did it. And I'll work my butt off to do the rest! J Because how would it be if I didn't do them and I started this thing? I'll try to get ahead on Spring Break next week. So I won't be as rushed as Zutara Month…for which I still need to write 4 prompts and post the rest. But hey, it's a start to getting me back into writing! Gotta love Urzai!

Also check out my tumblr **formerprincessursa** if you want to read some Urzai! I rp with Ozai as stated above and it's so much fun!

Thanks for your patience!

~ Kait


	2. Sun

**Day 2**: _Sun_

* * *

Firebenders rose with the sun. That was Ozai. And Zuko. And Azula. Even Iroh and Lu Ten. Her father-in-law as well but she didn't like to think of him. Ursa, being the only non-bender, did not share that particular trait. Sometimes her children would be the ones to come and wake up their mother, bouncing on the bed and giggling or asking for things. Those were sometimes frustrating but cute moments. She loved her kids and that was sweet.

Other days it was servants coming in after her husband left, or coming to wake him but waking her in the process. She had her own duties as Princess that often required some sort of wakeup, but that didn't make it any easier. The servants may have been glad she wasn't a firebender because when they tried to wake some of them up they risked burning. Though with Ursa they risked something else entirely.

However today was not one of those days. She didn't have anything scheduled that required her presence, nor her husband's. The children were either still asleep or playing with their newly returned Uncle and cousin. It was just them. She intended to enjoy the day and sleep in. Unfortunately life did not seem to agree with her. Or perhaps it was fortunate?

Ozai was the one to wake her this morning. Whenever he woke up first and had the time, he had a ritual to wake his wife up. The Prince grinned as he positioned himself and began humping his wife. "Ursa…" He whispered softly, starting out sweetly.

He was not greeted with much of response. It was nothing new and even if she was awake, she tended to play possum anyways so he continued. This time he humped a little more forcefully and growled into her ear. "Ursaaa." His voice was harsher, less sweet and more forceful.

A small noise was received but she did not seem to get up. Ozai seemed to take it as an invitation and he continued this morning ritual. "Ursaaaa." He whined into her ear. He was in the mood and the children were occupied. He didn't have anywhere to be yet. She was here. He was too. It was the perfect opportunity.

"Sleep." She mumbled, burying her face in the pillow despite his attempts.

He rolled his eyes but smirked and leaned in to her ear once again. "I'll make it worth your while if you wake up." That was no threat, that was a promise.

Ursa yawned and adjusted herself, looking up at him sleepily. "Will you now?"

"Mhmmm." The firebender replied eagerly, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Despite her desire to sleep, they rarely got alone time so she could empathize with this desire. And sleep would be there later…"When you put it that way…" The princess smiled and pulled him down by the beard, kissing him deeply. "I think something can be arranged…"

* * *

**A/N: **Yes. Ok. It sucked. And Elle and I seemed to have similar thoughts. IDK. What do? How write? Love me anyways?


	3. Promise

**Day 3**: Promise

* * *

"Do I HAVE to?" He asked as he fidgeted.

"You promised Ozai."

"But it's peasant's work. Why on earth would I ever need to learn to do it?"

"Stop whining."

The Fire Prince drew himself up to full height and glared at her. "I am NOT whining. I am simply questioning why you're suggesting I do such a thing."

"Alright you're pouting."

"Ursa…" His temper was flaring. He was impatient. He already regretted to doing such a thing. She made him wear some ridiculous apron like servants did over his clothes and stand in the kitchen awkwardly.

"Fine." She responded, pursing her lips. "First, you get all your ingredients out."

"I'm not stupid. I know that much." Though he still couldn't figure out why he was wearing an apron or why they were doing servant work. "What are we making anyways?"

"Fruit Tarts."

He looked at her, rather surprised. "Why?" He didn't actually enjoy fruit all that much truth be told. Though the idea of making it into something else wasn't too bad.

"Because they're delicious." She declared and set things out in front of them. "Besides, don't you like it when I eat strawberries?" Ursa smirked and picked one up, eating it and enjoying it.

So she had picked up on that…Ozai cringed as he realized she likely noticed his arousal. She would be the death of him. That was a promise too.

* * *

**A/N****: **Yes. I know . It's sort of crack-ish. And not at all as intended. I wrote most of this in he wee hours of the morning. I think I just up and farted all over this possibly interesting or amazing prompt. Because the people who do this are doing so much better of a job than this. This is crack. And like Ozai getting aroused. But this is all I could come up with at the moment. I'm sorry.


	4. Flame

**Day 4**: _Flame_

* * *

"This was your idea."

"No, it was yours."

"You know what? Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere." Ursa stood up, crossing her arms and walking across the cave.

"If it wasn't your idea, or my idea, how did we get here?" He questioned, glaring at her and crossing his arms as well. They were like stubborn children even though they were adults.

Suddenly it dawned on Ursa. "I believe your brother might have been the one to suggest it…"

"Bastard." Ozai cursed, hitting a fist against the wall of the natural rocky structure. "It would be Iroh."

"Harsh words for your only sibling." She had none so she tended to be more defensive, thinking the two should work out their issues if possible.

"He's a manipulative bastard. You shouldn't defend him so often."

The princess rolled her eyes at him and sighed frustratedly. "I don't deny that he can be manipulative if he desires to be, but he is genuinely kind sometimes. You should take that into consideration more." Though she had to wonder how manipulative he was this time in suggesting this trip.

"Mind your own business."

"This IS my business."

"No, it is mine! He's my brother, NOT yours. And I am your husband. Not him. Remember that." He growled at her fiercely.

"And I am your wife." She reminded him, turning back around. "We are married. Your family is my family. So it is my business thank you very much." That got them no where as she stood, looking out towards the front of the cave. It wasn't a very deep structure, not going too far in. But it did enough to shelter them from the storm that began while they were out.

"Women…" Ozai muttered as she stood there, watching, seemingly lost in thought.

Silence continued to echo throughout the cave as neither spoke, both displeased with the other. That is, until Ozai noticed her shivering.

He sighed and immediately lit a fire, using the little wood they had there as kindling to keep it going. The prince walked forward and led her back to where the flames danced around, creating shadows on the walls. "Sit here and stay warm. I don't know how long it will last but it should keep you warm for now."

Ursa nodded, putting her hands out to be warmed as well. "Thank you…"

"It is just fire. Nothing difficult for me."

As the flames danced in front of her, she couldn't help but think the gesture meant something. But what? That was still to be determined.

* * *

**Apparently** I'm in a crack-ish mindset and can't write something serious right now. Which is ironic. But nonetheless…enjoy! It didn't turn out as crackish as I imagined it would. Awesome. Onto the depressing shit…


	5. Mourning

**Day 5**: Mourning

Dedicated to **exfirelordozai** on tumblr, the Ozai to my Ursa.

* * *

First Lu Ten died, and Iroh was injured at war. He returned home with the loss of his son and the end of his career as a general out in the battlefield. She had been close to her nephew. Lu Ten was a sweet boy who loved to spend time with his Aunt-in-law whenever possible. They would play Pai Sho as he got older, drink tea, tell stories and make each other laugh. She was like a mother to him; he told her the last time he was at the palace, as his died giving him life. It made her smile that he cared for her so much. He'd grown so much from the little boy she first met during those difficult early days.

Then Ozai got hungry, too hungry. And he asked for the throne. While he had some logical points, he wasn't thinking straight. He should have asked for their heirs, not himself. But he was greedy. Greed never benefited anyone.

As a direct result, Azulon threatened the loss of her only son, her eldest child. He commanded her husband to kill his only son to feel the loss that Iroh had. Something churned in the pit of her stomach when she found out. Losing Zuko? No…She'd already lost Lu Ten and that couldn't happen. So she devised a plan, running it by Ozai only briefly as she didn't have much time.

While we was impressed and approved, he didn't think out the consequences. He didn't know what would really happen…if it would work. The Prince didn't doubt his wife's intelligence or skill, but could she really do it? Would she? Part of him hoped not despite his desire for the throne and lack of desire to kill their son whatever anyone else may have said. But she did.

Ursa went in and poisoned the Fire Lord's tea, choosing the best poison for the job. Odorless, colorless, tasteless. He wouldn't know it was there. Of course she had to risk the order to drink some of the tea as well, since he was so suspicious. But that is why she did not slip it in the pot; she slipped it in his cup, carefully, and watched him drink it knowing what it would do. Some would call her heartless, but never mess with a mother bear. They would do anything to protect their young.

Upon completion of the deed, Ursa went to Ozai and confirmed it to be so. The Prince smiled with glee momentarily before he realized that his wife had committed treason.

"I must go Ozai. You know that."

He shook his head, taking her hand. "Stay. No one knows you did it. It will be our little secret."

"I cannot." She insisted, backing away already. "Tomorrow the Nation will mourn the loss of their King and you will ascend the throne. While it will perhaps arise suspicion that I leave, you will be more sympathetic if I go. Tell them I have gone missing. Allow them to search if they desire. I will not take my things. Only a cloak to cover myself, a few personal items that only you will notice, and a komodo rhino to carry me so far before it will return as trained."

The soon-to-be Fire Lord looked at her in shock. She had it all planned out. Within the span of a mere hours she executed this plan and figured out how to escape. "I'll miss you." He wanted to argue more, but it was pointless. Ursa was a stubborn woman who got what she wanted.

"And I you."

She went back to her room and grabbed only a few essential items that could not be replaced before going to each of their children's rooms to bid them goodbye.

Azula's was brief, with the younger child not fully awake when the goodbye was wished. Ursa couldn't bear to wake her all the way and see her littlest one cry at the departure.

Zuko was second and always a lighter sleeper than his sister, when it came to Ursa at least. He was sad, and he didn't understand, but she did what she had to do.

Ozai was waiting for her outside as he took her to the stables, kissing her passionately one last time before she mounted the animal with the saddest look in her eyes, riding off.

True to her word, next day the Nation mourned the loss of their former ruler, and mourned the loss of their Princess that would have turned Fire Lady. It made Ozai more sympathetic, while he mourned the loss of his wife, and the children the loss of their mother.

But she didn't have time to mourn. While the Fire Nation and her family mourned, she traveled. She made it all the way to a small Earth Kingdom village where she finally decided to settle. It had taken time to travel there, with stops along the way, but this one seemed the most like her childhood home of Hira'a. It wasn't so bad, she decided as she learned to live there. It wasn't home though, and it never truly would be.

While she settled in her new house, one would imagine she mourned the loss of her former family, her former life that she would never forget. She didn't. She wanted to, but she did not. For there was no time to mourn when you were hiding from the most powerful nation in the world. There was no time to mourn when she was caring for two…

* * *

**This speaks for itself **I hope! I'm proud of it. I may or may not have gotten carried away. If you read my first RP with **_exfirelordozai_** on tumblr then you will have an idea of what I'm talking about. If not, well…;) That's part of the fun! Hehehe. Love you folks and huzzah! I'm all caught up! 3 ~


End file.
